hogwartsroleplayingjkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivy Moon
Ivy Moon ---- Ivy Moon/Quidditch Ivy Moon/Favourites and Course list Ivy Moon/Homework ---- ---- Ivy Moon Student Ravenclaw fifth year, House Prefect & Head Girl, Ravenclaw Quidditch Seeker & Captain ---- (This Character Belongs to Aoifedawnblue) |- | Other |- | |} About Me From Ivy's point of veiw: I was born to Teàrlach (father) and Catrìona (mother) on the 26th November 1996, In Glencoe, Highlands, Scotland. At school I was bullied because of what I could do; change my appearance completely, what I didn't know was; that I was one of the only few metamorphmagus'! and even rarer, a muggle-born metamorphmagus! even though at that time I hated being different, I just wanted to be Normal! was that too much to ask? The other children tended to avoid me because I was 'different' so I ended up being totally alone at breaks, and even sitting alone at Lunch. A few times I tried to convice the other girls that I was normal, and managed to convince one of them; Renee Chandra, that it wasn't my fault that I could do things that others couldn't, and she told me "The other girls are just jealous, Ignore them", this made me feel a little better. Other: Ivy was really surprised when she got her hogwarts letter, she had really thought that she was just a muggle. She was never the kind of girl to study loads, and never expected to be top of the class. She has two pets, Brìghde, her cat, and Christine, her owl. Her family is fairly wealthy, so she is never short of school supplies. Extra Stories on Ivy's History From Her Point of veiw: One day, Renee asked me if I wanted to play a prank on the others, I obviously said yes, Renee's plan was this: "We go behind the trees, nobody ever goes round there, you morph into a cat, like Brìghde, and run out from behind the trees, I'll run after you pretending that I want to pet you, hopefully, the other girls will want to pet you too, you pretend that you like them to pet you and not me, okay?" Renee whispered, "yes" I replied, turning around I ran behind the trees, turning around, I saw Renee running after me, so I changed my appearance into that of a cat. "you ready?" Renee asked me, I rolled my eyes and nodded, I couldn't speak because I was a cat, then I whipped around, and ran out from behind the trees, Renee, now making odd cooing noises, puffing behind me, I let out a pretend caterwaul of fear, and ran right towards the, what should i say, Ringleader of the group of girly girls that always mocked me, Aideen, who turned around, her eyes growing soft as she spotted the cute form I had taken, she streched out her arms and I, as a cat, ran towards her as fast as I could, she closed her arms around me and turned around to the other 3 girls, Charlene, Ceri and Tara, finally, Renee managed to catch up with me, according to her plan, I had to pretend to be hostile. So, I flattened my ears to my head, bristled my fur, and hissed, Aideen looked surprised, and turned around to see Renee approaching, "Renee, Go away! Can't you see your scaring her?" "I found her first!" Renee retorted "and she's scared of you" Aideen answered, running her hand across my ears, I flattened my fur as Renee stalked off. As I turned around, Aideen said "I've thought of a name for her!" "what one?" Ceri asked, "Keelin" Aideen sounded certain "Slender, Fair and Pure" "YES!" Charlene replied. Suddenly, The bell rang, I ran back to the trees, changed back into a human, and ran over to join my class, Renee was waiting, "well?" she asked, "Brilliant!" I replied, then added, "Lets do it again tomorrow!" Ravenclaw.jpeg|Ravenclaw badge RavenclawSeeker.jpeg|Ravenclaw Seeker RavenclawCaptainQuidditch.jpeg|Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain Appearance & Personality Originally, Ivy had reddy-brown coloured hair and strikingly green eyes, though she has changed her appearance many times, she likes to experiment with her appearance so don't be surprised if a couple of times she comes into class with weirdly coloured hair! Ivy has always had wavy hair, but sometimes she likes to change it to straight, crimped or curly. She wears the normal Hogwarts uniform with her special charm bracelet, but does still like to wear the muggle fashions! She normally wears two badges, her Prefect one and her Head Girl one. Ivy loves to do highland dancing in her spare time she is normally practicing it, though she does love to read and write fantasys, she also loves to write to Renee, telling her that she goes to 'a special boarding school on the other side of scotland' Ivy had to train her barn owl, Christine, to post her letters through letterboxes! Ivy is a Bubbly 15 year old girl, she is fair, trustworthy, smart and quick-thinking, and is happy to give any new students some pointers! Possessions IvyOwl.jpeg|Ivy's Barn Owl, Christine IvyCat.jpeg|Ivy's Tortoiseshell She-cat, Brìghde, This is also the form that she took while Pranking Aideen, Charlene, Ceri and Tara. IvyWand.jpeg|Ivy's Wand; Willow, 12 3/4" Phoenix Feather Firebolt.jpeg|Ivy's Firebolt IvyCharmBracelet.jpeg|Her Charm Bracelet IvyHeadGirl.jpeg|Her Head girl badge RavenclawPrefectBadge.jpeg|Her Prefect Badge RavenclawQuidditchRobes.jpeg|Her Quidditch Robes Friendships & Relationships I'll finish it soon. --Blueh 10:45, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Ivy Moon Category:Ravenclaw Quidditch Team Category:Prefects Category:fifth years Category:head boy & girl Category:Metamorphmagus & Animagus' Category:muggle borns